


Speed Dating (tr)

by Sweetiepookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Speed Dating
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiepookie/pseuds/Sweetiepookie
Summary: [OS Traduction de KendraPendragon] Si on lui avait demandé, Mycroft lui aurait ri au nez. Lui et le Speed Dating ? Certainement pas. Mais Sherlock avait dû faire son petit discours sur les poissons rouges et la solitude et maintenant il se tenait devant le restaurant et il allait participer à cette stupide danse d’accouplement moderne. Et pour empirer les choses, il rencontre quelqu’un qu’il connait…





	Speed Dating (tr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speed Dating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253185) by [KendraPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon). 



> Comme d'habitude je traduis avec la permission de l'auteure que je remercie énormément.  
> Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire a été inspiré par le prompt d'un anonyme sur Tumblr qui demandait une situation de Speed Dating.

Tap, tap, tap, sonne son parapluie sur le trottoir pendant que Mycroft se dirige vers l'élégant restaurant illuminé par les installations de lumières dorées. Une part de lui – eh bien, en fait tout en lui– n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était vraiment en train de vivre cette expérience. Bien sûr, seul son frère et son petit discours ridicule au sujet des « poissons rouges » étaient à blâmer. Tout cet argument « comment-tu-sais-que-tu-te-sens-seul » était absolument inutile et une tentative stupide de le faire reconsidérer ses choix de vie. Mycroft Holmes n'était pas comme les autres gens, lents et ordinaires, avec qui il avait le malheur de partager cette planète. Il n'avait pas besoin de compagnie comme les autres. Juste pour le prouver, il s'était inscrit à cette danse de l'accouplement moderne appelé Speed Dating. Le "speed" dans le titre impliquait qu'au moins ce serait vite fini et que Mycroft pourrait retourner à son ancienne vie, non sans passer à son frère un bon savon sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de conversations sans intérêt avec une femme ennuyeuse ou même pire, de soirées passées à partager une couverture, faire des câlins, regarder la télé. Cette seule pensée lui donnait envie de vomir.

Se raclant la gorge et se redressant, le Gouvernement Britannique entra dans son restaurant préféré. L'intérieur était même plus élégant que la façade blanche, une combinaison de meubles de couleurs bordeaux et de murs blancs décorés de peintures dorées d'art moderne.

\- C'est une nouvelle idée de business, lui avait dit le propriétaire il y a deux semaines quand l'homme l'avait presque supplié de venir.

Seules les personnes les plus sophistiquées étaient présentes, il avait promis et avait finalement convaincu Mycroft de s'y joindre en laissant entendre que ce serait aussi une bonne occasion d'établir des relations d'affaires, rien d'autre.

Outre les façons courantes d'organiser un tel événement (bien sûr, Mycroft avait fait quelques recherches à ce sujet), l'hôte avait transformé l'unique grande pièce en plusieurs box protégés, par de lourds rideaux bordeaux ornés de broderies dorées, des regards curieux. Apparemment, le propriétaire voulait rendre cela le moins embarrassant que possible, pensa Mycroft d'un air approbateur.

Finalement, il fut repéré par l'un des membres du personnel et le jeune homme se précipita vers lui, prenant son manteau et son parapluie.

\- Bonsoir, Mr. Holmes. Malheureusement, nous avons déjà commencé.

Une vague de soulagement déferla sur Mycroft. Une faille, Dieu merci.

\- Eh bien, si c'est le cas...

Il voulut reprendre son manteau mais le serveur secoua sa tête.

\- Oh non, Monsieur. Je ne voulais pas dire... Vous pouvez toujours rejoindre le groupe, bien sûr...

\- Ce sera tout, merci Matthew, interrompit le propriétaire en les rejoignant et Matthew se hâta de raccrocher le manteau et le parapluie de Mycroft. Ravi que vous ayez pu venir Mr. Holmes. J'aurais été anéanti si notre premier événement n'avait pas été parfait.

Mycroft sourit poliment.

\- Maintenant, nous sommes déjà à la moitié de notre premier tour, donc malheureusement vous pouvez seulement rencontrer la moitié de ces magnifiques dames. Mais après le tour des entrevues nous ferons une petite pause avec des canapés et des rafraichissements où ce sera avec grand plaisir que je vous présenterai au reste des invités.

Supprimant un soupir agacé, Mycroft hocha la tête et suivit Mr. Zakanaris jusqu'au quatrième des dix box. C'était le seul avec un rideau ouvert. En raison du nombre impair d'hommes, une femme a dû manquer un tour. Mr. Zakanaris se dépêcha de faire une brève introduction alors que Mycroft ouvrait sa veste de costume bleu nuit :

\- Mrs. Worthington, voici Mr. Holmes. Je réinitialise l'horloge pour que vous ayez cinq minutes complètes.

Mycroft hocha brièvement la tête à l'homme qui se téléporta vers lui (ce qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop son père) et s'assit à la table. Il entendit comment les rideaux étaient tires derrière lui et jeta un coup d'œil à la femme assise devant lui. C'était une femme blonde, mince aux courbes séduisantes. Ses yeux bleus témoignaient d'intelligence et d'arrogance, mêlés à des signes de fatigue. Le rouge à lèvre rouge vif devait attirer son attention sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Mycroft sut tout sur elle avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

\- Mon nom est Melissa Worthington, mon âge ne vous regarde pas. Je suis directrice financière d'une compagnie d'assurance de luxe ici à Londres.... Et je déteste attendre.

Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de hausser bizarrement son sourcil. Ce sourire arrogant qui lui était si naturel jouait aux coins de la bouche.

\- Vous avez 43 ans. Vous avez été nommé directrice financier le mois dernier et il est plus qu'évident que vous êtes débordée par votre nouveau poste. Vous n'avez pas dormi une nuit complète depuis et vous êtes tellement stressée que la seule chose que vous attendez ce soir c'est du sexe.

Les yeux de Melissa s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Mais Mycroft n'avait pas fini.

\- Et je n'appellerais pas les assurances Luberton « de luxe ». Votre bénéfice avant impôts de l'an dernier ne justifie pas ce titre.

Avant que la blonde puisse même trouver une réponse, Mycroft se leva de son siège.

\- Toutes mes excuses pour le retard, dit-il froidement et poussa le rideau sur le côté.

Il commanda un verre de Merlot et se dirigea vers les gentlemen.   
A quoi pensait-il ? C'était l'idée la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais eu.

Pourtant, il resta ne serait-ce que pour le bien de son hôte et de ses yeux suppliants. Mycroft aimait ce restaurant et il avait l'intention d'y diner à nouveau. Il s'assit donc pour le reste des entrevues et à la fin de celles-ci, il avait énervé toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontré. Elles étaient si ennuyeuses que c'était choquant. Apparemment, même pas ses propres cercles sophistiqués ne pouvaient pas fournir une femme intéressante.

Un gong doux signala la fin de la dernière entrevue (après une autre déduction exacte, il s'était assis en silence avec Ursula Rothchild, avocate et alcoolique) et la femme déguerpit du box en courant, retenant ses larmes alors qu'elle courait aux toilettes. Avec un autre soupir, Mycroft se leva et quitta le box seulement pour trouver une autre femme s'écraser contre lui.

\- Oh, je suis désolée... Oh mon Dieu, Mycroft ?!

Mycroft oublia de respirer pendant qu'un choc complet se précipitait dans son système. Dans tous les scénarios que Mycroft avait joués dans sa tête, aucun d'eux n'avait prévu qu'il pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Pour une fois, Mycroft fut surpris. Cela ne s'était pas produit depuis très longtemps alors il eut beaucoup de mal à y faire face. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Mycroft Holmes, toute détresse était traitée en interne. Il pourrait y avoir le plus grand chaos à l'intérieur de son esprit, à l'extérieur, aucune turbulences ne se manifesterait.

Ou bien, presque aucune. Il ne put pas supprimer l'élargissement momentané de ses yeux.

\- Miss Hooper, dit-il un peu trop fort pour faire repartir son esprit brillant.

S'il avait pris en considération le fait qu'il pouvait rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, cela n'aurait certainement pas été elle. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ses cercles sociaux. Elle ne s'intégrait pas là non plus, même s'il devait admettre que son déguisement était bien. La robe fourreau bleue en soie avait une coupe simple mais soulignait sa petite taille et ses hanches pulpeuses par une fine ceinture noire. Son chignon apportait une qualité Audrey-Hepburn à son apparence qui n'était pas déplaisant à regarder. Ou ne serait pas déplaisant à regarder si Miss Hooper arrêtait de le fixer avec ses grands yeux. Avec un soupir intérieur, il attendit l'inévitable question.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Et voilà.

\- Faites une supposition éclairée, répondit Mycroft avec un sourire ironique.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus et ça le rendit mal à l'aise.

\- Si vous arriviez à sortir de votre état de choc voudriez-vous que je vous commande un verre ? Apparemment c'est ce que cette soirée pousse à faire.

Il y avait tellement de dégoût dans sa voix et sur son visage que Molly grogna de manière très peu féminine. Puis elle haleta et porta sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle ou du moins Mycroft pensa que c'était ce qu'elle disait avec sa main encore appuyée contre ses lèvres fines.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'ignorer, car les autres gens du groupe bavardaient déjà joyeusement entre eux. Son seul espoir était Mr. Zakanaris qui avait promis de le présenter aux autres. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucun signe de leur hôte.

Avec un autre soupir, Mycroft enroula ses longs doigts autour du coude de Molly et la guida vers le bar pour commander deux verres de Champagne pour eux. Pendant qu'il attendait, il pouvait sentir son regard comme deux aiguilles d'acupuncture qui lui piquait la nuque.

Mycroft serra la mâchoire. Lorsque le serveur finalement lui remis les verres, il se tourna et en donna un la pathologiste de Sherlock. Ses yeux étaient encore grands, bruns et curieux.

\- Miss Hooper, s'il vous plait maitrisez votre visage. Ça devient assez embarrassant.

Elle cligna des yeux comme si elle venait de réaliser qu'ils étaient en public. A la hâte, elle prit une gorgée énorme de son verre et regarda autour d'elle. Le groupe qui se tenait à l'autre bout du bar leur jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Super. C'est bien ma chance.

\- Pardon ?

Mycroft haussa un sourcil et attendait que Molly élabore.

\- J'ai l'habitude que mes collèges de travail m'évitent à cause de l'humeur de votre adorable frère. Mais qu'on m'évite aussi à cause d'un autre Holmes c'est injuste.

Mycroft eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant ça.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Certains de ces hommes avaient l'air charmants.

\- Lequel ?

Mycroft les regarda une seconde. Quand Molly ne répondit pas, son regard revint sur elle. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Vous ne m'offrez pas sérieusement votre aide pour me trouver un petit ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut l'air consterné.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne fais que donner des informations. Ce que vous en faites dépend entièrement de vous.

Molly soupira.

\- Très bien, allez-y alors. Qu'en est-il de Brian, le deuxième à gauche ?

En trois minutes, Molly fut convaincue qu'aucun de ces hommes ne lui feraient du bien.

\- C'était une idée stupide de toute façon, conclut-elle en prenant les canapés.

\- Bien sûr que je n'aurais pas ma place dans un groupe BCBG comme ça... Désolée.

\- Pour m'avoir traité de BCBG ? Miss Hooper, je sais très bien ce que vous pensez de moi.

Molly haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment?

\- Absolument.

Elle rougit, comme prévu. Ce n'était pas attendu que ses lèvres se recourbent en un sourire enjoué après un moment ou deux.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous croyez que je pense sur vous.

Un défi. Il le voyait par la lueur espiègle qui était dans ses yeux. Mycroft était sur le point de répondre quand leur hôte les invita à retourner dans leurs boxes.

\- Je vois que vous avez déjà trouvé une partenaire avec qui discuter, mesdames. Pas besoin d'horloge. Profitez de votre soirée. Matthew et Laura seront bientôt à vous pour prendre vos commandes.

Molly soupira quand elle vit 9 couples disparaitre derrière les rideaux bordeaux.

\- Vous pourriez juste retourner chez vous. C'est ce que je vais faire, suggéra Mycroft.

\- J'ai déjà payé pour la soirée. Je vais juste m'assoir dans mon box et manger. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je mange toute seule. Bonne nuit, Mycroft.

Avec un sourire qui ne pouvait cacher sa déception, elle le quitta et disparut dans son box. Mycroft se tournait déjà pour partir quand Mr. Zakanaris se tint soudain devant lui.

\- Maintenant, Mr. Holmes. Vous n'allez pas laisser cette jolie petite dame toute seule, n'est- ce pas ? Elle vous aime beaucoup, je le vois bien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Oui, bien sûr !

Molly Hooper, amoureuse de son frère depuis quoi, cinq ans et demi maintenant ?

L'aimer ?!

Bien sûr !

\- Allons Mr. Holmes. Soyez un gentleman. Diner avec une belle dame. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire qu'il y a quelque chose de mieux qui vous attend à la maison.

Mycroft grinça des dents.

Sherlock et son commentaire sur les poissons rouges dansaient à nouveau dans son Palais Mental.

Avec un bruit qui devrait indiquer son ennui, Mycroft se retourna et se dirigea vers son box. Molly ne sembla rien d'autre que surprise – et un peu choquée – de le voir lui. Ses énormes yeux marrons le suivirent alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle, Mr. Zakanaris se précipitant avec les menus, récitant les plats du jour.

Mycroft regarda Molly avec impatience. Son sourcil bizarre la sortit de sa rêverie et elle se dépêcha de passer sa commande. Mycroft fit la même chose.

\- Et une bouteille de vin de la cuvée du patron la table, ajouta-t-il en remettant le menu au Grec.

Puis ils furent seuls et un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Les rideaux autour d'eux se fermèrent et il n'y avait rien d'autre à regarder que l'un et l'autre. Molly mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux parcoururent la pièce tandis que ses doigts jouaient distraitement avec sa boucle d'oreille.

\- Un cadeau.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Hm ?

\- Vos boucles d'oreilles. C'était un cadeau. De votre grand-mère, pour être précis.

A sa grande surprise, Molly sourit et inclina la tête.

\- Oui.

Eh bien, c'était inhabituel. Il avait l'habitude de repousser les gens avec ses déductions. La plupart du temps, il aimait bien ça. S'ils n'étaient pas offensés, au moins ils n'étaient pas surpris ou choqués ou simplement fascinés par la façon dont il le faisait. Mais pas elle. Elle dit juste ça et lui sourit. Il n'y avait aucun signe de colère, ni même d'ennui dans ses yeux, ce qui se produisait quand les gens essayaient d'enfermer tous leurs sales petits secrets dans leur esprit pour qu'il ne les voie pas. Molly Hooper ne faisait rien de tel. Elle était très facile à lire, il n'y avait rien qu'elle cache...

Ah, oui, bien sûr. Sherlock devait la déduire un nombre incalculable de fois dans le passé. Même lui était au courant de ce Noël il y a quelques années. Mrs. Hudson, le vieux moulin à paroles, le lui avait raconté peu de temps après l'incident quand il avait rendu visite à Sherlock pour lui souhaiter une bonne et heureuse nouvelle année.

\- Avez-vous des couvertures de sécurité ? Demanda Molly en le sortant de ses pensées. Malgré le parapluie, je veux dire.

Mycroft se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Mon parapluie n'est pas une couverture de sécurité, rétorqua-t-il très mécontent en plissant son nez.

Le rire joyeux de la pathologiste eut un effet apaisant sur lui, il le remarqua.

\- Vous l'emmenez avec vous tout le temps même le jour le plus lumineux de l'été.

Mycroft poussa sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Si c'est quelque chose, c'est un accessoire.

Molly rit et lui sourit.

\- Très bien alors. Appelons ça comme ça.

Ce redevint calme, Mycroft boudait presque et Molly lui sourit. La tension entre eux n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle l'avait été, l'inconfort d'être seul- pour la première fois depuis que Mycroft s'en était rendu compte – avait presque disparu. Ils n'avaient jamais été seuls, même s'ils avaient parlé plusieurs fois pendant que Sherlock était sous couverture. Son frère avait insisté pour garder Molly au courant de son état, lui faire savoir qu'il était toujours vivant, alors Mycroft l'avait conduit plusieurs fois au travail, la briefant sur le trajet. Elle s'était détendue dès qu'il lui avait dit que Sherlock était vivant mais Mycroft avait pensé que c'était parce que Anthea avait été avec eux à chaque fois. Les gens n'avaient pas tendance à être détendu en sa présence à cause de sa position et/ou de ses capacités. Il n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à l'époque mais maintenant Mycroft se demandait pourquoi Miss Hooper n'était pas nerveuse ou ennuyée d'être seule avec lui. Encore une fois, toutes les indications menaient à Sherlock. La pathologiste avait été confronté aux talents et à la malédiction qui pesaient sur les frères Holmes ; déduction et mauvaises aptitudes sociales (causées par l'indifférence). Et Sherlock était bien pire que lui alors il semblait logique maintenant que Molly Hooper ne se sente pas mal à l'aise en sa présence. Pourtant, cela réussit à la déstabiliser.

\- Alors... Commença Molly, sentant le besoin de faire la conversation, ... Comment va le travail ? Tout va bien avec l'Angleterre ?

Ah, ce doit être l'étrange humour Hooper dont il avait entendu parler.

\- On ne peut pas se plaindre, répondit-il et il fut étonné de se retrouver à sourire après qu'elle lui ait souri, ses yeux s'illuminant comme une bougie chaude.

Le sourire joyeux de cette femme était vraiment contagieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait toute la journée ? Je veux dire, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous puissiez me dire ? Je me suis toujours demandé ce que vous faisiez pendant 8 heures au travail.

Mycroft se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise, regardant son curieux visage. Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre que c'était de la pure curiosité et rien d'autre. Il avait certainement passé trop de temps à traiter avec les politiciens et les agents, se dit-il. Avoir un conversation avec un être humain ordinaire, qui ne cherche pas le pouvoir par l'information ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais de nos jours...

\- La plupart du temps, il s'agit d'appels téléphoniques, de réunions d'affaires et de voyages occasionnels dans un pays étranger. Et c'est 12 heures.

\- Hm... C'est beaucoup de contact humain pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas ça. Vous aimez ça ?

Molly Hooper, pensant qu'elle le connait...

\- Malheureusement, c'est inévitable si vous voulez diriger un pays. Et oui j'aime ça.

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Que feriez-vous si soudain vous n'étiez plus capable de faire ça ?

\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je plus faire ça ?

Molly haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est une question hypothétique. Mycroft haussa un sourcil. Très bien, hypothétiquement, pourquoi je ne pourrais plus faire ça ?

Molly soupira.

\- Allez Mycroft, c'est juste un jeu. Je veux juste savoir ce qui serait une occupation alternative pour vous.

Ses yeux brillaient de malice et un léger sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Elle le taquinait. Allez comprendre. Personne n'avait eu le courage de le faire ces jours-ci, à l'exception de ses parents et Sherlock... Et Anthea, de temps en temps.

Eh bien on pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

Molly sirotait son vin quand Mycroft répondit finalement.

\- Thérapeute sexuel.

Mycroft fut ravie que sa réponse la fasse tousser et renverser du vin sur la nappe. Rapidement, Molly reposa le verre et attrapa sa serviette, toussant toujours plus fort. Le gouvernement Britannique ne pouvait pas être plus heureux quand son visage devint rouge.

La toux était pimentée de gloussement et Molly leva les yeux vers lui, secoua la tête et s'éventa le visage avec la serviette.

\- Injuste ! Réussit-elle à se plaindre en souriant et à s'appuyer contre le siège en cuir noir de son box. Je pensais plutôt à comptable ou quelque chose comme ça, dit-elle après s'être calmée.

\- Miss Hooper, je vous conseille d'arrêter de me taquiner. Sinon vous allez encore vous embarrassez vous-même... Ou avalez votre langue.

Molly ricana encore.

\- J'ai l'habitude d'être embarrassée. Je suis passée à travers l'entrainement qu'est Sherlock Holmes. Et un peu de taquinerie ne vous ferait pas de mal.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? La défia-t-il avec un regard osé.

Son sourire fut chaleureux quand elle répondit.

\- Parce que votre vie est bien trop sérieuse et d'après ce que Sherlock m'a dit, il n'y a personne pour vous remonter le moral. Nous avons tous besoin de rire de temps en temps.

Mycroft se raidit sur sa chaise. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Sherlock parle de lui. Ça n'aurait pas dû être quelque chose de bien.

\- Miss Hooper, peu importe ce que mon frère vous a dit ou non, vous n'avez guère le droit de juger mon mode de vie.

Ses yeux s'élargirent.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de faire. Du tout. Je suis désolée si ça sonnait comme ça. C'est juste... Peu importe.

Molly perdit son courage à cause du regard mauvais qu'il lui lança.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être « réconforter », Miss Hooper. Je suis très satisfait de ma vie. J'ai peut-être des parents ridicules et un frère qui a constamment besoin d'une surveillance même à 37 ans mais c'est une croix que je dois porter et je le fais sans aucune aide. J'ai un travail sérieux et exigeant et il n'y a pas de place pour des gens ridicules et insignifiants comme Melissa Worthington ou Ursula Rothchild.

Les yeux de Molly étaient énormes lorsqu'elle le regarda, s'étant ratatiné sur sa chaise à cause de son discours fervent. Mycroft réalisa qu'il tenait sa serviette et la jeta sur la table. Le silence tomba sur eux deux jusqu'à ce que leur nourriture arrive.

Sans un mot, Molly commença à manger, ignorant son regard. Il pouvait voir que ses joues avaient rougi et la raideur de son dos montrait son irritation. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son assiette et elle tortillait le bord de sa serviette pendant qu'elle mâchait.

A nouveau, Mycroft fut surprise de constater à quel point cela le dérangeait de diner comme ça. Il soupira et posa sa fourchette.

\- Ecoutez, je...

\- C'est bon, se hâta-t-elle de dire. Vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous juger, vous ou la façon dont vous vivez. Je suis désolée si je vous ai offensé. J'ai ce syndrome de l'assistante qui prend parfois le dessus sur moi et je m'incruste dans quelque chose qui ne me regarde pas.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

\- Je sais, je sais, soupira Molly. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que... parfois je- pense- que- vous- avez- l'air -seul -ce -que- vous- n'êtes- clairement- pas- alors- pardon- je- me- mêle- de -tout- c'est- tout.

Molly prit une profonde inspiration et essaya d'empêcher ses joues de chauffer.

Ce fut silencieux pendant presque une minute dans lequel les paroles de Sherlock tournoyaient dans sa tête, ajoutées maintenant au petit discours de Molly. Avait-il vraiment l'air seul? Comment une personne peut-elle paraitre seule de toute façon ? Une photo de chiot mouillé dans une boîte en carton humide dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'il ressemblait à chiot perdu ?

\- Je ne suis pas seul, dit-il obstinément avec une voix de baryton profonde dans sa tête et à la femme assise en face de lui.

Molly le regarda et il se raidit face à son regard.

\- Alors vous êtes un homme chanceux Mycroft Holmes. Je connais la solitude. Croyez-moi ce n'est pas un sentiment agréable.

Deux parents décédés, un petit cercle d'amis, les fiançailles avec Thomas Abbott rompues 9 mois plus tôt, cela secoua la tête de Mycroft. Pourtant elle se sentait seule...

\- Alors vous et Sherlock n'avez toujours pas eu lieu ?

Il demanda parce qu'il voulait détourner son attention de sa propre vie, se dit-il.

Molly se trémoussa sur sa chaise.

\- Non. Et ça n'arrivera pas. C'était une idée stupide... Une idée qui m'est restée dans la tête pendant des années ce qui est assez embarrassant.

\- Oh ? Et comment en êtes-vous arrivée à cette conclusion ?

Molly s'éclaircit la gorge et recommença à toucher sa boucle d'oreille.

\- Eh bien, ça a commencé quand j'ai réalisé que Tom ressemblait à Sherlock.

Mycroft n'essaya même pas de cacher sa surprise. Molly rougit.

\- Je ne l'avais vraiment pas remarqué, ok ? Pourquoi personne ne me croit ? Il ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça !

\- Si, il lui ressemble.

\- Oh taisez-vous ! C'était vraiment un choc. Après que je l'ai réalisé je n'aurais jamais pu me marier avec lui. Donc j'ai rompu et... Eh bien Sherlock et moi...

\- Vous avez couché ensemble.

Mycroft semblait s'ennuyer, supprimant les sentiments troublants qui bouillonnaient sous la surface de sa conscience.

\- Non ! Seigneur non... On s'est embrassés.

La bouche de Molly trembla. Une expérience désagréable à l'évidence. Il devait admettre qu'il était une fois de plus surpris. Elle convoitait son frère depuis des années, comme elle l'avait dit. Et il savait que Sherlock l'avait vue différemment depuis qu'elle lui avait si volontiers offert son aide pour lui sauver la vie et il avait été jaloux quand il était revenu et avait trouvé Molly fiancée à un autre homme, ayant pensé qu'elle l'attendrait toujours. Mycroft devait admettre qu'il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé entre eux et ce qui leur avait fait changer d'avis.

\- Est-ce que Sherlock manquait de technique ? Demanda Mycroft avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

\- Non, le baiser lui-même était bon... Les cinq secondes qu'il a duré. Mais j'avais l'impression d'embrasser mon frère.

Mycroft cligna des yeux. Molly lâcha un petit rire.

\- Je sais ! Après toutes ces années, il me prend enfin dans ses bras et puis... Rien ! J'étais tellement sûre que c'était ce que je voulais.

Elle secoua sa tête et grogna, les yeux fixés au loin, revivant l'instant. Mycroft eut besoin d'un seconde pour traiter cette information. Molly Hooper était passée au delà de Sherlock.

\- C'était pareil pour lui ? Demanda-t-il et elle hocha la tête.

Sherlock était passé au-delà de Molly. Son cœur était libre.

Il la regarda.

Elle le regarda.

Son cœur battait plus vite à mesure que les possibilités se répandaient devant lui. Finalement, il accepta le fait qu'il se sentait attiré par elle. Et pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Elle avait un joli visage, la belle silhouette d'une ballerine, était intelligente et douce, honnête et attentionnée...

Mycroft s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge et combattit les pensées idiotes qui bourdonnaient dans sa tête. Il n'était pas seul ! Il ne voulait pas de compagnie !

Mycroft changea de conversation pour des sujets plus sûrs et Molly accepta avec plaisir. Pendant le reste du diner et quelques temps après, ils discutèrent légèrement de tout et de rien. Après un début tendu, Mycroft découvrit qu'il s'amusait beaucoup. Il s'avéra que Molly était une femme intelligente et cultivée. Ils discutèrent de l'actualité autant que d'Histoire. Molly était une grande fan de la Reine Victoria et du Prince Albert, ce qui s'avéra être l'une des nombreuses choses qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils partageaient un intérêt commun pour la nourriture (elle adorait cuisiner... Oh la vache...) et il apprit finalement que Molly était ici parce qu'elle avait jadis été maudite à l'école de cuisine où Mr. Zakanaris donne des cours de cuisine deux fois par semaine.

Molly était plus que stupéfaite quand Mycroft admit que les sœurs Brontë étaient ses auteures préférées. Après cela, ils s'entendirent vraiment bien et se perdirent dans les discussions sur les Hauts de Hurlevent, Jane Eyre et Shirley et ils s'arrêtèrent seulement parce que Mr. Zakanaris les dérangea quand il ouvrit les rideaux. Molly et Mycroft furent aveuglés par la lumière tombant dans le box.

\- Vraiment désolé de vous déranger Miss Hooper, Mr. Holmes. Mais nous aimerions fermer bientôt.

Mycroft vérifia sa montre de poche : 01 :30.

\- Certainement.

Ignorant le sourire suffisant sur le visage du Grec, Mycroft but son vin et se leva de son siège. Il tendit une main à Molly qui la prit et s'excusa auprès de Mr. Zakanaris de les avoir gardés si longtemps.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss. Le temps passe si vite quand on s'amuse et je suis très heureux que vous l'ayez fait.

Molly rougit et acquiesça. Quand ils sortirent de la box, ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient les seuls survivants. Les autres boxes étaient déjà démontés et les tables étaient prêtes pour le lendemain... ou plutôt pour aujourd'hui.

Matthew, semblait très fatigué, leur tendit leurs manteaux et le parapluie de Mycroft. Le frère ainé Holmes remarqua le sourire de Molly et lui donna un regard grincheux mais joueur. Ils dirent au revoir à leur hôte et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, l'air frais de Londres souffla sur leurs visage.

Molly serra fermement son manteau autour de son petit corps alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers Mycroft.

\- Je te dépose ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la voiture noire avec son parapluie qui se garait à ce moment-là.

\- Merci.

Ils montèrent à l'intérieur et la voiture se glissa dans le trafic léger.

Mycroft était très conscient que la jambe de Molly se pressait contre la sienne alors qu'ils conduisaient dans les rues sombres de Londres, éclairées uniquement par les réverbères et les phares des voitures qui les contournaient. Il y eut un silence confortable entre eux jusqu'à ce que Mycroft découvre Molly qui lui souriait.

\- Plus de taquineries ?

Il le soupçonnait par le scintillement de ses grands yeux de biche.

\- Non. C'est juste que... ça s'est avéré être une belle soirée. Merci d'être resté pour le diner.

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire.

\- Pas de soucis. Je me suis bien amusé.

Le sourire de Molly grandit puis elle tourna la tête et regarda par la vitre. Cela donna le temps à Mycroft de la regarder, d'admirer son nez de lutin, ses joues rougies et ses cheveux soyeux et noisette. Un sentiment de chaleur se répandit dans ses tripes. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

**~oOo~**

Mycroft, tout à fait capable d'être un gentleman quand la situation s'y prête, sortit de la voiture après avoir atteint l'appartement de Molly et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Elle sortit les clés de son sac et batailla avec.

\- Voudrais-tu monter ? Pour une tasse de thé ? Il me reste aussi deux ou trois morceaux de chocolate fudge cake.

Le sourire qu'elle lui donna n'était rien d'autre qu'attirant... tellement attirant que son cœur fit un petit bond. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Peut-être la prochaine fois. Il est très tard.

Le vent souffla quelques mèches de cheveux sur son visage. Ses yeux brillèrent et son sourire devint doux et chaleureux ; et Mycroft n'était pas sûr qu'il aimait la façon dont il se sentait.

\- Il y aura une prochaine fois ?

Il y eut un frisson de nervosité dans son ventre. Il leva la tête. L'invitation avait été envoyée, il ne pouvait pas la reprendre sans avoir l'air d'un idiot.

\- Je n'aime pas diner seul et tu as dis que tu te sentais seule. Diner ensemble est une option logique pour éviter ça.

Elle inclina la tête et son sourire devint canaille. Elle put se moquer de lui d'un seul regard. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Voudrais-tu diner à nouveau avec moi ou pas ? Demanda-t-il impatiemment.

\- Ça dépend, dit-elle après une seconde et Mycroft sentit une vague de déception le submerger.

\- De quoi ? Demanda-il, sa voix était rauque.

Au diable sa voix ! Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans son esprit... Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se baissent sur ses propres lèvres. Comme son cerveau était encore en train de commander à son système de paniquer, Molly enroula ses doigts dans le col de son manteau et le tira vers le bas.

Ses yeux s'élargirent au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle allait vraiment le faire.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus.

Puis il sentit à quel point ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces et à quel point le dioxyde de carbone était chaud lorsqu'il frappait sa joue froide et son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Pour se concentrer davantage sur cette splendide sensation des lèvres mordillant de Molly, il ferma les yeux et avant même de s'en rendre compte, le parapluie lui glissa de la main et atterrit sur le trottoir avec un bruit sourd et plaintif. Mycroft s'en ficha complètement. Au lieu de ça, il enroula ses bras autour de sa petite personne qui était Molly Hooper et la tira, rougissante, contre lui. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti le corps d'une femme. Il avait effacé à quel point c'était merveilleux.

Il avait aussi oublié à quel point il aimait embrasser. Mais Molly l'aida à se souvenir en pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes et en aspirant sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche. Un gémissement grave tomba de ses lèvres et Mycroft ne put pas dire qui était le plus choqué à ce sujet.

Ils se séparèrent, tous deux essoufflés, mais toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le yeux de Molly devinrent vitreux mais son sourire était radieux.

\- Pas fraternel du tout, murmura-t-elle et ricana.

Mycroft déglutit difficilement.

Ce gloussement la rendit toute chaude et légère à l'intérieur.

\- Je t'ai mis du rouge à lèvre, sourit-elle et elle était sur le point d'essuyer ses lèvres quand il attrapa la main à mi- chemin.

\- Nous n'avons pas fini, chuchota Mycroft et scella ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Maintenant, c'était son tour de fredonner alors qu'il dominait le baiser, ouvrant sa bouche et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur. Elle la rencontra sans hésitation et se fondit l'une contre l'autre alors que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus sensuel.

Tous les deux avaient trop apprécié ce baiser et ils leur fallu un très long moment pour se rappeler qu'ils se tenait dans une rue à 2 heures du matin.

Finalement, se séparèrent, leurs lèvres faisant un agréable petit son.

Mycroft baissa les yeux sur la femme dans ses bras, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres gonflées. Ses yeux brillaient de joie et quelque chose d'autre fit courir un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se lécha les lèvres, ne goûtant que Miss Hooper – non, il ne pouvait plus l'appeler comme ça... Molly... et se pencha en arrière la libérant.

Il se battit contre lui-même pour ne pas la faire reculer une seconde plus tard, se rappelant que ce n'était pas le moment de se livrer à la tentation qu'elle représentait. Il fallait qu'il y ait une préparation. Il devait y penser. Elle n'était pas juste une étrangère. Elle faisait partie de la vie de son frère. Son amie. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que son corps essayait de lui faire croire.

\- Bonne nuit... Molly.

Son sourire était adorable. Il pourrait s'habituer à ce sourire.

\- Bonne nuit, Mycroft. Appelle-moi pour ce diner, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête brièvement, un petit sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres. L'idée de passer une autre soirée avec elle était plus qu'agréable.

Debout sur la pointe des pieds, Molly posa un autre chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres, se séparant de lui puis tourna pour verrouiller la porte.

Après être entrée, elle se retourna et sourit.

\- Tu devrais en prendre soin, gloussa-t-elle et pointa du doigt sa bouche.

Mycroft ricana et hocha la tête, prenant le mouchoir dans la poche de son manteau.

Il essuya le rouge à lèvres de ses propres lèvres tandis qu'elle fermait lentement la porte, le regardant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se referme.

**~oOo~**

Tandis qu'il regardait par la vitre de la Mercedes noire, Mycroft laissa les événements défiler dans son esprit, son sourire devenant de plus en plus éclatant.

Molly Hooper...

Qui l'aurait cru ?


End file.
